SoulBlue…… The Kishin's back baby!
by AnimeFanofAllKinds
Summary: What? Asura and Hazama teaming up? Death City in danger? We'll need to call in everyone for this. Even some unexpected people who literally dropped in out of nowhere. A Soul Eater and BlazBlue X-over. R&R please!
1. Sorry for dropping in!

Soul-Blue

A blazblue and Soul Eater Crossover

**SOUL EATER (MAKA P.O.V)**

It was the usual day in Shibusen. Lord Death had called us into the Death Room for a special mission.

"Yaaaaaaa! Hello Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, etc, etc…"

"WHAT THE HELL SHINIGAMI-SAMA! YOU _DARE_ PUT _MY _NAME AFTER EVERYBODY ELSE'S?" Black Star shouted in rage. Like I said, the usual.

"Not so loud, Black Star…" Tsubaki was trying to soothe her meister.

"Err…" Lord Death went on to changing the subject. "I called you all here for something. Because of your amazing teamwork to defeat the kishin a few weeks ago, I thought you guys could use that teamwork to pull off another tough mission. Not as hard as the kishin's, though." Oohs had come from Patty and I when he finished his sentence. "Yeah… so anyway, we want you to investigate this group of people who, um… _literally _dropped into Death City." Liz was the first to talk.

"Okay… But, Lord Death, aren't we _not _allowed to attack random civilians if they're not kishins?"

"But I didn't say to _attack _them, I just want you guys to investigate. If they're hostile, attack. The last thing we need is more trouble when we're trying to rebuild some of the structures of Death City."

"Well that'll be fun, won't it, Maka?" Soul suggested, and then elbowed me in the arm.

"Yeah. If they're nice, maybe we'll make some friends." I was trying to look on the bright side.

"Weeeeeell, what're we _waiting _for? Let's gooooo!" Patty shouted, and then sprinted out of the Death Room. Kid, who was silent the entire time, sighed.

"We better go follow her." He said, and then he and Liz went out after Patty. Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul and I followed quickly after them. I'm going to say it again, _like the usual._

**BLAZBLUE (NORMAL P.O.V)**

"Where… where the hell are we?" A bloke with very spiky white hair scratched his head. He and 5 other people (one of those people being a machine of some sort) he knew had somehow fallen into The Cauldron and landed in this strange city. Apartments painted shades of blue, purple and black lined the stone streets, with single lamps every few blocks to provide light during nighttime.

"Ragna, it appears we are in a place named "Death City". The name is simply appalling. I despise it," said a girl with light blonde hair pulled into very long pigtails. She was wearing a flowing navy blue dress with red and white cross designs all over it. The dress also contained numerous frills. The girl was also carrying an umbrella with a cat face and paws sticking out. A red and plump bat was flying next to her.

"Well, rabbit, it's not like your place isn't covered with a bunch of creepy stuff." Ragna retorted.

"I think the place actually looks kind of cool, how about you sis?" says a young boy with blonde hair and round spectacles. A big machine accompanied him with what looked like blonde hair and some sort of hat with a golden ring clasped on one side. Her extensive arms had points for fingers, which proved to be incredibly deadly.

"Cool? Carl, I wouldn't be sure about that… its kind of creepy," answers a woman. She was wearing a red vest; (the top being very revealing) black sleeves tinted with yellow stripes, a red sort of skirt that managed to reach the ground and Chinese-styled shoes. She was also wearing spectacles, but they were rectangular. Her hair was tied up in a humongous ponytail, only being held by a yin-yang sort of "pin" and what looked like a panda plush. She was also supporting a red, black, white and yellow pole about as tall as her.

"Don't worry, my dear Litchi, I will protect you if any sort of evil would rise against us!" shouts a man. He had dark brown bushy hair, some tied up into a small ponytail (that was where the "bushy" part came in). He also had a scar in the shape of an "X" in the middle of his golden eyes. He was wearing a somewhat dark green ninja outfit (that showed many of his stomach muscles) and a very long yet tattered red scarf. His pants matched his outfit and the boots he had wearing were a dark brown. Strangely, he was lugging around a hefty nail on his back.

"Right…" Litchi mumbled back. "Now… do you think we could ask anybody where we—" Steps came from a few feet away from them, interrupting what she was going to say. She was freaked out right away, and it showed in her eyes. Bang stepped in front of her, one of his arms stretched out. He was ready to protect Litchi from what would come. Ragna readied his giant sword. Litchi sighed and got her pole out. Carl got in a fighting stance as well as the machine (which he calls Ada, while others call her Nirvana). Rachel just stood there, eyeing the shadows.

"Come on out. I know you're there. No need to be shy." Rachel whispered, then smiled slyly.

**SOUL EATER (TSUBAKI P.O.V)**

We faintly could hear a girl's voice coming from our side of the darkness. Weird how there's darkness on both sides, right? Anyway, we thought that this was the mysterious group Lord Death was talking about. I wasn't in my weapon form because we all wanted to seem friendly to our "guests". Maka stepped out of the darkness where the group could see her. Gee, was Maka brave or what?

"Excuse me, we are sent from the Death Weapon Meister Academy Shibusen, and our principal has asked us to find a group of "unusual" people who apparently… _literally _dropped from the sky. You seem to be that unusual group," she announced to them. Kid sighed, and then motioned Liz and Patty to come out too. It was just Soul, Black Star and I on our side of the darkness now. But just then, Kid's scream came from where they had stood. We ran out of the darkness to see what was wrong. Kid was pointing fingers at all of them. He was outraged; there was no doubt.

"You… _All _of you are disgusting creatures who don't deserve to live! All of you make me _sick_! Bunny lady! That ribbon on your left shoe, take it off _at once_! You, red guy with the spiky hair! Speaking of hair, _fix it_! And _don't _get me started on _you_, little boy. You need to take off that hat and dispose of it! And that machine thing! We might as well replace you, since we aren't able to fix that _scratch_, and you've also got a ring on one side and not the other! You, ninja guy–" The lady with the huge dress started laughing. Well, it was more like giggling.

"What petty insults you throw at us. You seem to have, what was it? OCD? Yes, that's the solution. He's infuriated with us because our clothes aren't symmetrical. Easy enough to figure out." The bunny lady seemed to be calm, but the others were definitely insulted. Even the other people who hadn't yet been yelled at still felt quite insulted by being called "disgusting creatures that don't deserve to live". Soul put a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Dude, you're so stupid, yet a genius." Liz and Patty smirked.

"Weapon forms, kid?" asked Liz.

"Yep." Kid answered, still angry. The twins turned into to identical pistols, which Kid grabbed and got in a fighting stance. The little boy with the robot's jaw dropped.

"Did you see that? That's pretty cool! Sis, what do you think?" The robot flinched. "Huh? We should fight them? Sounds good to me." The boy and the machine got into another fighting stance.

"Tch. It's just some guy with guns. Shouldn't be that hard? I'll take out all my anger on this prick." The man wearing the red overcoat got his giant sword out.

"Um… Guys… Remember what Shinigami-sama told us? They're getting hostile…" I was urging them. But who could blame me?

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki! I like how you think! Time to show 'em who's the _boss_!" Black Star shouted "boss" as loud as he could. "Tsubaki, weapon form, _pronto_!" I nodded and changed into a kusarigama (chain scythe). Once I was in Black Star's hands, he charged right into the group of people. Just as usual.

"Black Star! Maka's not even ready yet!" I yelled to him.

"Too bad for her!" he retorted. I could barely hear Maka's shouts from behind us as we charged into the red-coated man. _Crash!_ The red-coated man's sword collided with my chain. The next thing I saw was Maka and Kid dashing into the other people in the group.

Then red.

My vision was getting fuzzy. I hear Black Star scream.

Black.

**BLAZBLUE (RAGNA P.O.V)**

So what the hell was that about? This random bunch of people came up to us… And some turned into weapons? And we thought our world was weird with the seithr and Black Beast and all of that. After they came at us (which they didn't stand a chance), Litchi decided to play "nice guy" and patch them all up. We ventured off deeper into the city and found an old warehouse made of rickety wood. Yeah, it was creepy, but it was better than nothing and the bedding (yep, surprisingly there were freaking beds in the place) was legit. We all stayed by their sides, waiting until they would all awaken. The girl with straight beige hair and another girl with lighter brownish/blonde hair tied into pigtails (finally) woke up. The girl with the beige hair rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? Maka… where are we?" she asked the other girl (but I guess her name is Maka).

"Liz?" Maka turned. "Is that you…?" The girl named Liz nodded.

"Yeah… And—"

Liz quickly turned her head to us. Her eyes widened to their full extent. "HOOOOOOOOLY SH—"

Litchi quickly put her index and middle finger to the girl's lips, not wanting her to shout nor swear. After she removed her fingers, Liz pouted. "—Izzle." Liz finished. Maka sighed, and then shook it off.

"So… what the heck do want from us, crazy people?" Maka asked. Just as she said it, the prick with the black and white-striped hair started to open his eyes, as well as the white-haired kid.

"Nothing. Zip, zero, nada." I said simply, giving Maka a glare.

"More like _we _should be asking _you _that." Litchi insisted.

"Well then… If you really want to…" Maka hesitated, and then started explaining.

**SOUL EATER (SOUL P.O.V)**

Not cool. Maka can be such a freaking idiot sometimes. She just leaked the entire mission to that strange group of people. They also told us that their "doctor" got us fixed up. Thanks, I _guess_, but still. I sat up, listening to every word they said. They then started to talk to us about how they got here. They fell into this… um… _thing_ called "The Cauldron", and it teleported them to this city of all places and _not _some abandoned cesspool of a town? Whatever. After that, we asked them (more like _Maka_ asked them) to visit Shibusen and show them around Death City.

"Oh yeah…" Maka brought up. "You haven't told us your names yet."

"My dear girl, don't you know how ignorant you're being right now? The proper way is to introduce yourself_ before_ asking another? First a vulgar city name, and now some ill-mannered citizens. I hope we return to Kagutsuchi soon and not than stay in this vile place for _too_ long." The bunny lady scoffed.

"I second that." Replied the overly pudgy cat next to her. Good Lord, these people are proper. Who do they think they are? I saw Maka scowl a little.

"All right then." Maka answered, trying to contain her irritation. A giggle came from the bunny lady. "My name is Maka, as you've heard. The guy with the white hair is Soul. Those two girls wearing the red shirts are Liz and Patty. The guy with the blue spiky hair is Black Star, and the girl next to him is Tsubaki."

"Well then. What a variety of people we have here." The woman with the lengthy ponytail said sweetly. "For those of you who aren't aware, I'm Litchi. The woman next to me is Rachel, and those creatures accompanying her are Nago and Gii. That guy with the brown messy hair is—"

"BANG SHISHIGAMI, at your service." A man cut off. I'm guessing he was Bang Shishigami. (You don't say? XD)

"Right…" Maka didn't look amused. "He feels like an older Black Star…" she whispered to me; I nodded in assent. She actually had a point there.

"Ignore him, please." Litchi said. "Anyway, that boy with the machine, his name is Carl. The machine's named Nirvana, but he calls her "Ada". You may want to call her that. Lastly, the man with the white spiky hair is Ragna. Don't mess with him; I implore you." She looked really antsy at the last part. I could tell, with that giant sword and one red eye… get him mad and all hell could break lose.

"Sooo, anyway…" Maka was _again _trying to change the subject. "How about we get you to Shibusen? Shinigami-sama could help you answer your question on how you got here." She suggested. Carl shrugged.

"What's Shibusen?" he asked.

"A school we go to. It's pretty cool." I answered.

"Whatever you say. It sounds safe enough. Shall we?" asked Rachel. Nago and Gii nodded their heads. We led them outside the shack and began our walk to the DWMA, or "Shibusen" as we most often call it. Little did we know that this would be one of the _coolest _adventures of the school year.

_**Aaaah, finally done with this! XD I was on a little bit of a hiatus for this story. Drawing stuff for my deviantART account and schoolwork has corrupted my writing time. But here's a little something. The Crossover between Soul Eater and BlazBlue, 2 of my favorite franchises (if you could call them those). Sorry if I kind of dragged out the end of this chapter. I was kind of rushing because other work had to get done. ;_; But anyway… Next up on my list, the Epilogue to "Am I too late…?"~ I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of SoulBlue! ^^**_

_**~Sel out!**_


	2. Awakening's First Steps

SoulBlue Chapter 2

Hazama's Arrival

Sorry for the Hiatus guys! I was writing this on pad and paper originally and ideas were lacking for a little bit… :P But anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!

**(CARL P.O.V)**

Here we were. We had reached Shibusen, Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for those who don't feel like saying a mouthful. As we headed in, I felt Ada flinch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"…" She always replied that way, but I seem to be the only one who understands her.

"Nothing wrong? You insist?" I sighed. I was trying to urge her to tell me, since I too felt somewhat of a dangerous presence. I could hear hissing… like, snake hissing… I wonder…

**(HAZAMA P.O.V)**

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." I mumbled as I wrote the numbers with my finger on the foggy glass window. I heard a ringing noise, and then I saw him. Shinigami-sama was his name. This guy was the principal of the DWMA. I tipped my fedora down in greeting and fixed my overcoat. As of now, I was just an innocent soul. Soon, I would become a kishin.

"Aaaah, yes, Hazama, is that yooou?" He shouted. I flinched a little. Was this… um… _freak show_ the "ever so deadly" Lord Death? He was such a carefree little monkey. I hesitated.

"Yes… _sir_, it is I, Hazama." I answered. "I ask of you permission into the Death Room."

"The Death Room, eh?" Shinigami-sama pondered. "Okay. Just step right through the window." My eyed widened at that.

"Huh? _Through _that window… you want me to go—"

"Yes… There used to be a barrier, but now I can turn it on and off. It's quite useful." This was utter bull-crap to me, but I had to believe it. I took my left leg and stuck it through the window. Then the other. The coot was right; I could get through this thing. Soon enough, my entire body had gone through the window and into the Death Room.

"There. Ta-da, whoop-dee-doo." I mumbled.

"Want anything? Tea? Coffee?" Lord Death inquired.

"Uh… coffee, sure." I answered. He went without another word. I started strolling around the Death Room. There were black crooked crosses planted everywhere in the uncharacteristically yellow ground. The walls were sky blue, even with clouds that seemed to actually _move _on them, like, in real life. This was one psycho place I'd dropped in. Again, I looked down at the numerous crosses. I stopped at a certain cross. Just by looking at it, I could tell under it lies the whacked-up soul of the kishin. You know, the one that wreaked havoc in Death City only a meager few weeks ago, that one. I snapped my fingers. One of my green and black snakes clipped out of my overcoat and onto the ground. _Go. _I told it. _Revive the soul. Bring back the kishin. I want him A.S.A.P; you got me?_ The snake slithered into the ground with no problems. It was going to take 3 days for the kishin (again) to be reborn, but I could wait. It was the time (though in a different city) to make innocent people's lives a living hell. While… "Enjoying" myself of course.

5 minutes later, Shinigami-sama returned with my coffee; which I really felt like chucking at his face. Or… mask, in this case.

"Now, since you're here in the Death Room Hazama, would you like to take a look at the rest of the school?" He suggested. I shrugged.

"Meh. I don't feel like walking. Took me a little while to get here, y'know." Shinigami-sama waved his hands.

"No, no, no. I mean through the mirror." Damn, his mirror could do freaking _anything_, what else? The next thing I needed to see is the mirror showing us someone's bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I lied. We went over to the mirror, and every 5 minutes it seemed, the view would change to a different place in the school. Just after the camera changed for the fifth time, I almost spat out the coffee in my mouth. I saw… 5 people – scratch that – 6. And the strange thing was… they were from frickin' Kagutsuchi! It was Ragna; the stupid vampire named Rachel (but I don't give two sh!ts about what her name is), Litchi, Bang, Carl and that whatchamacallit, Nirvana. The little twat calls her "Ada" though. Shinigami-sama saw my expression.

"Is something the matter? Do you know those folks? Come to think of it, they're coming to the Death Room right now with some of my greatest students."

"Uh… um… No… not really… I don't really know them. I'll… I'll be going now, sorry for the rush." I stuttered, and then left through the mirror. As I stepped through the mirror, I could hear the 6 idiots entering the Death Room. This was going to be quite a fun experiment.

**(LIZ P.O.V)**

We entered the Death Room to bring our… "prisoners" to Lord Death.

"Hello there! I see the mission was a success. Great job… well… even though you _did _get injured in the process."

"Thank you sir." Maka said.

"Okay, let's review." Lord Death clapped his large white hands. "Ragna, Rachel, Bang, Litchi, Carl, Nirvana." I saw Carl clench his fists.

"Don't call her that." He mumbled.

"Well," Shinigami-sama said. "What do we call her then?"

"Ada." Carl replied.

"That's fine with me. Ada it is." Lord Death rubbed his hands together. "Now then, let's get down to business. Which of you are weapons?" There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"Excuse me?" Rachel broke the silence. Lord Death sighed.

"Kid, please explain." Kid nodded, (having been silent the entire time) and told them everything there was to know about meisters and weapons. It took him a good 20 minutes to explain, but they seemed to get it.

"Now, to see if you're a weapon, you need to focus yourself. Be in peace with your soul, stay ––"

"Cut the crap already and get to the point." Snapped Ragna, obviously impatient. Kid showed a tad of anger.

"If you turn, for example, white, that mean's you're about to transform. Okay, now go for it." All of them closed their eyes and concentrated. Even Ada seemed to be doing so. The cats Nago and Gii were into it too. It only took a few seconds, and Nago, Gii, Nirvana and Bang started to glow. Nago and Gii were a mix of red and navy blue, Nirvana was a pale purple and Bang was a lively red-orange. At once, they turned into weapons, each getting different reactions.

"Milady, what just happened?" squeaked Gii. Nago and Gii had formed one weapon, and that was a long but lightweight sword with an emblem on the blade. The emblem was a navy blue and red lightening bolt. The sword handle and scabbard next to it were also these colors.

"Nago! Gii! What has become of you?" Rachel scolded.

"Princess, I think we turned into some sort of weapon like that Shinigami guy said!" answered Nago.

"Quite the interesting sight." She snapped back, but showed signs of calming down. We turned our heads to Bang, whom had turned into an enormous nail with a red tattered scarf wrapped around it. It looked a lot like the one he wore.

"This, I must admit, is pretty cool!" shouted Bang. "It fits me very well, yes indeeeeed." Black Star started jumping around.

"AWESOME! TOTALLY AWESOME! GIMME A BRO FIST!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs. Lord Death showed multiple signs of anger. Then, out of rage, one of his hands became massive and knocked it on Black Star's head, ultimately leaving him unconscious. Tsubaki, in worry, ran over to his aid. Just about everyone else looked dumbfounded. Even Ragna started backing away a little.

"Sorry kiddies. He's always like this." Lord Death sighed. A sweat drop formed on Litchi's head.

"We noticed on our way here… it's like they're new BFFs now." Litchi sighed. Carl paid no attention to this though; his eyes were trained on Nirvana's new form. There were two gloves. One had a drill implemented into it; the other had numerous needles sticking out of the knuckles.

"But…" Carl hesitated. "I don't like her like this. I like her in her real form." Carl turned to Shinigami-sama, his look a mix of agony and anger. He ran over and pounded on Lord Death. "Change her back, NOW!" he cried, over and over. I was a little choked up at this, but quickly snapped out of it as I saw Shinigami-sama take off Carl's hat and pat his head.

"Now, now." He said calmly. "You can change her back if you want her to. She just needs to do the same as she did to turn into a weapon." Carl looked up at his mask and nodded.

"Oh, okay…" he said. Lord Death sighed in relief.

"Anyway, I will now assign the weapons to their meisters." Lord Death announced. "Nago and Gii, since they are Rachel's servants in a way, will be Rachel's weapon." Rachel nodded in assent. "Ada will be Carl's weapon, since she's his… sister. And finally, Litchi will be with Bang." This made Black Star open his eyes, awakening from his unconscious state.

"WHAT? NOOOOT FAIR, SHINIGAMI-SAMA! I WANT TO BE WITH BANG-SEMPAI! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH TSU—" Tsubaki quickly got up, making Black Star's head hit the floor. "OW! WHAT THE HELL! YOU—" Black Star then saw who he was yelling at. His weapon. Tsubaki. A single tear was running her cheek.

"That's what you think of me?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling. "I — I'm shocked, Black Star. You see one super-awesome-mega-cool weapon and you go running for him or her, forgetting you already have someone loyal to you." She wiped her tear away and started walking, then broke into a run, going away and exiting the Death Room. Black Star, finally knowing what he'd done to the poor girl, ran after her, shouting things like "Tsubaki, I'm sorry!" or "I'll never do it again!" There was yet another silence between us.

"Poor girl…" Litchi clasped her hands onto her mouth.

"Woooow, hasn't the mood been changing so much today?" Lord Death said, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about them. Tsubaki sort of has some affection towards Black Star, and she'll forgive him. So, that's it. You may all be dismissed."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" bellowed Ragna, making Soul roll his eyes, the first actual thing he did since we come in the Death Room. "What about me? I don't have a weapon. Oh wait, that's right, I _do _haveone." Ragna drew his giant sword. Lord Death chuckled.

"Try using it." He said simply. Ragna shrugged, and then readied his sword.

"DEATH SPIKE!" he shouted, but nothing rose from his sword. "CARNAGE SCISSORS!" He tried and tried, move after move, but nothing happened. Ragna sighed and dropped his sword at his feet. "What's wrong with this? It's turned into a piece of crap!" He shouted.

"Now that you've come to Death City, your weapons from the outside are useless. Since we don't have any of this… seithr that you need to power your weapons."

"Well that sucks." Grumbled Ragna.

"But don't worry, I'll ask Sid, one of the teachers if he knows about any meister-less weapons. Give me a second." Shinigami-sama went and called Sid using the mirror.

"You called?" asked Sid. He was a pale-blue skinned zombie (no screaming, please, kids), with really big teeth and toned… huge… muscles. He was also wearing a jersey with the number "23" on the back. He worked as one of the teachers at the DWMA.

"Yes. Just one fairly quick thing. Can you check the computers for any weapons without meisters?" Lord Death asked.

"Yep. Give me a sec." Sid went away, but in a minute he came back with a piece of paper. "Who's the weapon-less meister?" Ragna stepped up to the mirror.

"That'd be me." Ragna said. Sid nodded.

"Your weapon is a boy, and he has —"

"Just give me the name." Ragna interrupted. Sid sighed.

"You're working with a guy named… um… J-Jin… Ki-Kisa-sarag—" Ragna was twitching angrily.

"JIN KISARAGI?" Ragna bellowed. Everyone in the room's eyes widened at his shout. Sid merely nodded.

"He's around in the school somewhere. I'll tell him that he's got a meister now." And with that, Sid hung up. Ragna was still angry.

"You've gotta be…" He was cursing under his breath. A sweat drop formed on Lord Death's mask.

"Like I said before… uh… you are dismissed." We all nodded, Ragna still grumbling, and then headed out of the Death Room.

**(BLACK STAR P.O.V)**

I had to find Tsubaki. I was being so stupid to her, saying those things right in front of her face… Even a man who surpasses God makes these mistakes. I kept running all over the school to find Tsubaki. Dammit, where was she? But then I heard slight sobbing coming from somewhere. I looked all over, until I saw her finally. She was sitting on a staircase, covering her face in her hands, bent over, sounding miserable. Even her ponytail was drooping. I really hated to see my weapon – heck, she's my friend too! – in this kind of state. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Tsubaki…" I whispered. Tsubaki removed her hands from her face and she looked at me, her eyes somewhat puffy from crying.

"Black Star…" she whimpered. I held out my arms to her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you… I – like the amazing man I am – can get carried away with those kinds of things. Please forgive me… and… um… give me a hug?" I offered. Tsubaki smiled faintly and nodded, and then instantly hugged me. I curled my lips into a smile and patted her back as she hugged me. I could hear muffled "Yes, I forgive you, Black Star." Coming from Tsubaki. I chuckled, and then kissed her head out of the blue. Just expect the God-like me to do something unexpected! Tsubaki looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Let's go and meet up with the others." I said. She nodded, and off we went. On our way, I felt as if someone was watching us from behind as we went. Just then…

"BOOBIE LADY!" I heard a playful voice shout. The figure that I assumed was the one that shouted instantly tackled Tsubaki. Tsubaki was confused and scared at the same time. The figure on top of Tsubaki appeared to be in a long cloak with a tail and ears sticking out, a lot like a cat… "Huh?" questioned the creature. "You're not Boobie Lady! But your boobies are as big as hers!" Then she started… _playing _with Tsubaki's – I was twitching a little. This conversation was aaaawwwkwaaard. But I felt blood leaking out of my nose. Was this a… nosebleed? Crap, I couldn't let Tsubaki see this! I started wiping my nose with a random tissue I pulled out of nowhere. Tsubaki quickly got up, red as a tomato.

"Um… nice to… _meet _you, cat thing, but, uh… we gotta go! Black Star!" She grabbed my wrist and we ran off. I felt myself black out from my nosebleed. Damn Tsubaki's boobs!

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

Taokaka sighed. Her meister finally caught up with her.

"Don't run off like that, Taokaka!" she shouted. "You know it's also not polite to tackle people and… um… what's the word… harass them!" Taokaka's meister scolded.

"Sorry Makoto-chan…" Taokaka sighed, and then they continued on their way to the mission board.

_Hooray! Finally, Chapter 2 is UP! XD It took me forever to write this, and I hope you guys enjoyed the little "surprise ending"! ;) And I did decide to add more BlazBlue characters, thanks to the user __Victinis Victory__! ^_^ There will be 2 more BlazBlue characters as of now! And the following shippings will be in this FanFic:_

_Soul and Maka_

_Bang and Litchi_

_Tsubaki and Black Star_

_Hints of – and – (censorship! XD)_

_Hints of Liz and Kid_

_Pooooooossibly Patty and Carl_

_And that's it! ^_^ Now that school's out for me I should finally be writing more!_

_~Sel out!_


	3. There's MORE?

SoulBlue Chapter 3

First Mission. Can't be hard, can it?

Derp. Again… Sorry for the wait. ENJOY! ~ Swearing ahead… :P I also got BlazBlue CS: Extend! X3 I'm also going to feature my 2 OCs, Hikaru and Mika! Now you may enjoy! XD

**(RAGNA P.O.V)**

This sucked. This sucked soooo bad. Not only was he here too, HE WAS MY FREAKING PARTNER UNTIL WE GOT OUT OF THIS SH!THOLE. And this wasn't an ordinary person; this was freaking _Jin Kisaragi_ we're talking about. When this guy sees me or even _hears _my name, for that matter, he'll start laughing maniacally and start talking _reeeally_ weirdly, and he'll talk about _killing _me when he's right in front of me. This idiot was a WACKO. As we walked out of the Death Room, Rachel was giggling at me.

"It entertains me to see you in such an aggrieved mood." She looked at me, smiling, and then covered her mouth to start giggling again.

"What? Do _you_ need to get all "They see me trollin', they hatin'" now, rabbit?" I snapped at her, still pissed. Duh. Rachel raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Why should I spout such vulgar rubbish?" Nago and Gii nodded ad her statement.

"The princess is much too mature for such trash! Only a child would say such… such ugly things!" Nago added.

"And an ignorant one too!" Gii also chimed in. This was making me sick. Rachel sighed and waved one of her hands.

"I'm suddenly bored of this conversation. Excuse me, um… Liz, is that your name?" Rachel turned to Liz, who was behind us. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She asked.

"What exactly do we _do _now?" Rachel obviously looked bored.

"Well, since it's sort of like… free time from school, meisters and weapons go to the message board to see the people who need help all over Death City, sometimes beyond." Liz said. "We'll lead you to the mission board." Soul, not interested in showing them, left, dragging Maka behind him. I felt my frown turn into a smirk for some reason, and then shook it off. Anyway, that left Kid, Liz, and her sister Patty to show us this "mission board" thingy.

When we finally made it to the message board (these effing stairs; they're freaking everywhere), Liz started to tell us about the board.

"Ta-da. Here she is. There's not much to say, really." She took one of the missions off of the board. It was the shape of Lord Death's skull. Creepy. "The mission data and reward, — if there is one — are right here. And if you see another paper like this on top of it… That means it's taken, obviously by the word "taken" that's written on here." Liz put the notice back on the board. She took another one down. "If there's a purple circle on it like this one, that means it's a new one. And keep one thing in mind. When…" GOD, this was boring. I wanted to go to sleep then and there! How long could this girl _talk_? At least I got the basics down. She went on for 5 more minutes, and then Patty interrupted.

"Come on big siiiiiis, I wanna go do a mission nooow!" She complained. Patty was now on my annoying list. Liz sighed.

"Okay, okay. Kid, let's go find something." Kid nodded.

"Yep. Let's go find something elegant and symmetrical! Speaking of that, why not go see if any of the things in my house need fixing!" He suddenly sprang up and took Liz and Patty, dragging them off somewhere; I'm guessing the house. I guess I'll take my annoying list back out and add Kid too.

"Well then… let's go and find a mission Bang…" Litchi said, breaking a small awkward silence.

"Yes Miss Litchi!" Bang nodded quickly and off they went.

"We're going too." Rachel said to her stuffed toys and left. Carl and Nirvana left without a word. That just left me. I sighed and decided to find a mission that… Jin and I could do, wherever he was.

"Hmm…" I mumbled, scrolling through the missions, until one caught my eye. "Serial killer rampaging and killing innocent people in a town outside of Death City. Help wanted ASAP." I said the description to myself. I reached my flesh hand to take the mission from its peg, but another hand instantly slapped onto it. It was delicate, and the nails were pointed. Was this Rachel's hand? No, no, no… This hand was much more tanned, while Rachel's hand (more like her entire body) is as pale as a freaking piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, uh, _sir_, but could you kindly remove your hand from the damned notice?" It was a girl's voice, and it was calm, but vicious and nasty. It reminded me of — I turned. Oh… Oh _hell _no! These b!tches were here too? How many effing people fell in the Cauldron? Yep. More people from where I come from. It was that "Red Devil" from Sector Seven and… was that who gives him orders? It came to me. It was that idiot Kokonoe who forced Jin and I to switch bodies! **(A/N: I am referring to Relius Clover's gag reel) **She was going to pay! I clenched my fists. Kokonoe smirked.

"R-Ragna the Bloodedge!" Tager shouted.

"Yep." Kokonoe answered. "He fell in the Cauldron too." I cringed.

"Yeah, a lot of other people did. Now, tell me how you _got _here!" I demanded. Kokonoe laughed.

"Long story." She stated. "You see; we landed in a desert outside of Death City and this meister and weapon pair found us. Their names were Mika and Hikaru. They told us about Death City and they led us to the DWMA, and then we were hooked on this meister-weapon thing. Except, since we use science and not Ars Magus, Tager works just fine here, but we need to use something called "Soul Resonance" to power up Tager's special moves. And the sucky thing is that Tager can't use his drive attacks if I'm not there keeping his soul wavelength in line, otherwise they'll backfire." Kokonoe kept babbling on until she stopped to take a few breaths. "So yeah. Long story short, we fell in the Cauldron and landed here, came to this school, and now we're bringing kishins to justice. Hooray, yippee, whatever you wanna call it." She shrugged, then took a random peppermint patty out of her lab-coat and popped it in her mouth.

"Who's your weapon partner?" Tager asked out of curiosity and to change the subject. I was instantly even more pissed. Bringing up that subject makes my skin crawl. Stupid Jin.

"Jin. That "Hero of Ikaruga" bastard." I said angrily. That got a laugh from Kokonoe. Trolls, trolls everywhere and not a drop to drink.

"Ha. You crack me up, Bloodedge. Anyway, do you mind handing over that mission?" I sighed.

"Yeah yeah, just stop trolling, kay?" I handed her the notice.

"Thanks. Tager, let's go. We gotta kick some crap outta that serial killer." Kokonoe turned and started walking away.

"Right behind you, Kokonoe." Tager stated, then followed right after her.

I sighed once more and went to look for another mission. That's when I heard a voice. That _annoying __**voice**_.

"BROTHERRRR~!" It was Jin, and like the idiot he was, he jumped at me, arms extended, and then hugged me **(A/N: In this FanFic, Jin will act more like he does in "Teach me! Miss Litchi!" or "Help me! Professor Kokonoe.")**. "Long time no see!" I basically threw Jin off of me, making him smash into the marble floor that awaited him. That made him stop spewing his crap, or so I thought.

Jin stood up, making a pouty face like some stupid pug **(A/N: I have NOTHING against pugs! Just wanted to say that! XD)**.

"Brother, you dare do that to me? We're supposed to have our wavelengths in _sync_." I dunno much about this "wavelength, soul resonance" thing, but I knew if we weren't cooperating, everything would backfire. A quiet but somewhat maniacal chuckle rose from him. Then he sighed. "I can't stay mad at _you_, brother." He said and then jumped at me, successfully hugging me again, only for me to push him off of me again. He regained his balance.

"Idiot." I replied bluntly. "We may be meister and weapon partners, but that doesn't mean you get to be all over me. Newsflash, it's _freaking annoying_." Jin did that stupid pout again.

"Fine brother. But play _nice_, or I won't transform." Jin crossed his arms (again, to add, it was stupid looking).

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Jin," I mumbled. "What is your weapon form anyway?" Jin smiled, and then turned a pale blue. Then, just instantly, he turned into a weapon. It was a sword that looked like the weapon Jin used to use. It looked like Yukianesa, but with noticeable differences. The sheath, instead of blue and green, it was red and purple with touches of turquoise. The blade was longer, and the chill that it gave me was much more intense than Yukianesa would, that's for sure. That got me thinking. If our soul resonance were to backfire, would Jin take control of me like Yukianesa did to Jin? **(I am referring to Jin's story in BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend) **

I shook off the thought. Jin turned into his human form. I sighed.

"Okay Jin, wanna go look for a mission?" I asked him. He nodded and started looking over the notices. I started looking, when a hand grabbed the back of my suit. "Jin! Would ya let go of my coat? It's very va—" I turned and saw that it wasn't Jin, but some guy with somewhat messy, short brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He also wore rounded rectangular glasses and his face was red from running and sweat made his green short-sleeved shirt stick to his body. He was also wearing sweatpants.

"Whoever… this Jin guy is… he's… not… me…" He panted. "I'm Hikaru, and… you're the first person I saw… I need help! No, my partner needs help!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Your partner? What happened?" I asked, and then called Jin over. We were all ears.

"Long story… we were doing a regular mission, and when we defeated the villain and took his soul, this guy in a white shirt, black tie and overcoat with these yellow buckles attached… he also had two brown belts with the same buckles, a chain attached to his belt, and black pants. His shoes—"

"Enough with the clothes." I interrupted. This description was quite familiar. "What about facial features?" Hikaru inhaled, exhaled.

"He had short green hair he kept in a fedora, which was tipped down in front of his forehead. His eyes looked like they were closed, but they weren't! And he was also smiling… and it was a creepy smile… like some kind of murderer!" Sh!t. Sh!t. Wonderful. Terumi was here too. I have to go and deal with that bastard again. I couldn't contain my anger, as it was completely showing. Jin was pretty riled up too. There was no time to waist, so we started running, Hikaru quickly catching up with us and leading the way to the desert and out of Death City. Would we be able to catch 'em at all?

"What exactly did he do to your partner?" I snarled and called to Hikaru at the same time.

"Well… He grabbed my partner - Mika is her name - by the collar and held her up to him." _Those guys were the ones that helped Kokonoe and Tager… _I thought. "His eyes opened more, and they were snake-like yellow eyes… He looked right into hers and said something like… um… "Murackimo" Unit… I think…"

"Murakumo Unit." I corrected him.

"Yeah, that. And then he said 'Wakey wakey, number seven… Eta… I thought I destroyed you…? Sealed you inside the darkness? What are you doing here? You bad Murakumo, you… escaping the cage of your Nox Nyctores.' and her pupils just… vanished! Then she changed clothes into these odd robes… It was freaky! And she started talking in a weird way, like a robot… I wanted to help, but… if I used my arms as scythes, she'd get hurt, and…" I had heard enough. And another Murakumo Unit, huh? That bastard, will he ever stop?

"Right." I said seriously. "We'll do what we can." We made our way out of Death City and headed into the desert. Eventually, we saw Hazama standing there, with Mika still in her first form, her head looking at the sand. Hazama saw us and gave us a smirk.

"Well, well, WELL. Long time no see… Rags, and Jiiiin, same to you~" Hazama let out a fake laugh. "And you, kid. Hikaru, was it? Your partner here misses ya. Little bitch is trying to escape this form. You must be, like, a GOD to keep this little blight under control." He sneered. Hikaru glared right into his eyes.

"Don't talk about Mika like that! She's fighting to escape from you, you BASTARD!" Hikaru kept shouting at Hazama. He turned one of his arms into a scythe, but with multiple blades attached. They were blue with touches of grey. The kid wanted a clean shot at Hazama, but all Hazama needed to do was pull Mika (who was in his arm's reach) to him, making Hikaru slash at her with full force. His eyes widened as he caught Mika, who was falling in his direction. "You… you _monster_!" He yelled to Hazama, still clutching Mika, who was frail in his arms. I don't understand why Jin and I were standing still.

"Jin, weapon form, now!" I shouted. Jin nodded and turned into his weapon form.

"So that's what Jin is now, eh? Eta, get back here." Eta, aka Mika knocked Hikaru off (much to his dismay) of her and trudged back to Hazama.

"Yes, sir." Her voice was lifeless and metallic.

"Turn into your true form now. With your new power, it should work this time." Hazama ordered. With a simple flash of light, she turned into her true battle form.

"Battle Mode engaged. Determining target threat levels… B and E…" She answered. There was no more time. I had to charge now.

"Sonuvabitch!" I roared, and then charged at Hazama with Jin as my weapon, but a blade came out of nowhere and blocked my swing.

I slashed at again and again, but it wouldn't crack, never mind scratch it.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath as another blade was shot at me, knocking me back. "H-how can Eta transform into this? You don't have her Nox! And even if you did have the Nox Nyctores, you wouldn't be able to transform her because this world doesn't have freaking _seithr_!" I bellowed.

"Brother, please!" Jin was trying to calm me down, but nothing seemed to work. Hazama shook his head.

"You _really_ are more stupid than I thought, you know that? Yeah, they don't have seithr, but she was made in the Cauldron. Ya know, the thing that needs _souls_ to smelt things? Turns out the other side of the Boundary is chock full 'a souls. And do you know where we happen to be? Hmm? The _other side_. Of where, you ask? The Boundary. That's where. Death City, the place where a soul is just a simple _stab_ away. With the souls, it's like she doesn't need any stupid Murakumo. But, there's a problem! I have this little Eta to take care of. How do I get souls without letting her sneak away from me? That's easy. Only earlier today did I just sneak something right in to one of that Shinigami guy's "graves". Hikaru. A few weeks ago, there was that kishin who wrecked havoc in Death City, right?" Hikaru hesitated, then his eyes widened.

"You're not telling me you're going to—! No… NO!" He started trembling.

"Kid, get yourself together!" I shouted at him, but it wasn't helping.

"You're going to revive the kishin! I have to tell Shinigami-sama!" He yelled and quickly turned and ran for it. Hazama sighed.

"Eta, _darling_. Go and take care of him. Just don't go and kill him, ya hear me?" He ordered. Eta nodded slowly then teleported to Hikaru, then slashed at him with her blade-replaced hand. He fell, unconscious.

"Terumi… You did it this time! Not only have you gone bat-sh!t insane, but…" I growled at him, getting ready to slit his throat right then. Just then, I heard a "thud!" coming from behind me. I turned to see that Mika had turned into her human form again; and she was not lying on the sand next to Hikaru.

"Pfft. Great. Oh yeah, save it, Rags. As much as I'd _love_ to hack you into pieces, I've got places to be. See you around." He disappeared right after that. I whirled around, and Mika was now unconscious. Jin turned into his normal form.

"Brother, what are we going to do? Now that Terumi is in Death City, he's going to revive this kishin that was wreaking havoc in Death City and…" I nodded and sighed.

"We're just gonna have to kick his ass again."

_Finally I finished it! XP I hope things make sense, I'm not a pro on Nox Nyctores and seithr and that stuff ^^'I… I really don't have much to say, so… yeah! XD Chapter 4 may take some time, but I'll see you then! And one question: should this get an "M" rating because of the foul language? Leave a comment for suggestions and that kind of stuff. :P_


End file.
